Appentices
by DistantVampire
Summary: Two newcomers arrive and become exorcists. They are assigned to a "master" to help them...and you wouldn't believe who they get.   Lavi/oc, Allen/oc and a bit of Allen/Lavi
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! DV here with another story. I started making this story in math class with my good friend SymettricalGirl. The girls here were modeled after us and we were wondering what it would be like to drop us in the world. So this came to be...sort of. Anyways this is just the prologue. And also my first time with working with mainly oc chapter. So please enjoy and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

><p>Everyone remembers the beginning of their adventure... And that leads us to the two forms crawling over the side of the cliff to our own Black Order.<p>

She pulled herself up onto the ledge, sighing with relief. "We made it.", she turned her gaze upward toward the looming buildings, " Are you sure this is it?" Another girl threw her bag over the ledge and hoisted herself up," This should be it. I don't think there are many other ominous buildings perched on cliffs around here." The first kept her eyes on the building paying no attention to her buddy, "don't suppose you know how to get in…"

The long haired girl glared at the other as she tried to catch her breath, " yeah, go knock on the gates. Someone should answer right?" The other girl looked at her hand then to the long haired girl. " but….I might break it," she stated. "Fine! I'll do it!," the long haired girl grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. The other followed close behind.

*****Knock, knock*****

No answer. She rapped on the large gate again. "Who are you?," came a voice. "um…I'm Sam," the short haired girl replied, " and this is Rissa. We are here to see the Black Order. Is this it?" Rissa glared at her, "Of course this is it! Don't be ridiculous." " Why do u wish to see the black order?" the voice demanded, this time sounding quite stern. Rissa turned back to the gate, " we are here to become exorcists." There was a long pause before the voice spoke again. " Before anything you must be examined by the gate keeper behind you. The two turned towards the massive face on the side of the wall as it studied them. After the gate keeper called the okay the gate open up to reveal a girl about their age.

She smiled at them warmly, "Welcome. Please follow me before these gates close." Rissa and Sam hurried to the other side and followed after the girl. The Halls architecture was dark and beautiful. Sam couldn't help but watch the walls, examining every bit, absorbing it in.

" My name is Lenalee. Welcome to the black order, but before we show you to rooms, you must meet with the Director." As she said the she took a sharp turn into I gigantic office where a man dressed in white lay sleeping on a pile of books and paperwork. A man also working there noticed us enter and walked over to the sleeping man. He bent down and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly the man in white started crying, "Lenalee! Don't leave your dear brother!"

Lenalee faceplamed as she walked over to the man in white. " This is the Director of the Black order. Director Lee." Director Lee smiled over the piles or work at Rissa and Sam. " So, you are the new recruits…. Come with me, we have some things to do." he stated getting up from his chair and walking to another door in the room. Both assumed their follow and walked after the man. He stopped and faced them, " first. Can you fight?" Sam and Rissa looked at each other than back to him. Sam looked at him with a innocent look, " u mean akuma right?" He smiled and nodded, " yes, akuma." She beamed at the director.

" Yes, I do." she said raising her right hand. Her sleeve fell revealing black tattoo-like markings crossing and weaving around her arm, Sam quickly put her hand down and covered it back up. The director looked at her, " where is it?" Sam looked up confused. " what do u mean? its right here, I always have it."

Now the director was confused, " does it have something to do with those tattoos you have?" Sam looked at the floor as Rissa stepped in. " yes, it does. But she doesn't like to talk about it." Rissa stated defensively. Director Lee turned his gaze to Rissa, " and where is yours?" Rissa glared at him. " I don't have one."

" Well Sam, will you come with me to see something. Rissa, Lenalee will take you to another room to find something that suits you….if you can use it." He smiled weakly at Rissa as he lead Sam through the door. Sam tried to look back at her friend but the door closed behind them.

Sam stood in a dark room, too dark to see. Yet she was calm. " Director where are we?," she asked. " We are in a room to test your innocence," he stated, "but don't worry. It wont hurt." As he said that glowing white tentacles wrapped around her.

* * *

><p><strong>wow... that was a short intro. Gomei gomei. i will try to fix my length in future. but i hope u like the two girl's intro...even if it was fast and ...short.<strong>

**again i am sorry about that. Pleas review. Tell me if u hate it, if u like it, if there is something i should change, if i should continue, or if i should just give up :(**

**anyways i would appreciate the review no matter what it says ! ^_^  
><strong>


	2. The Meeting

**Dear lord it has been forever! Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter. I have been a horrid writer by not updating for so long. I have had writers block….and I was lazy. ****:(**

**Anyways I hope this chapter is alright…cause I have been trying to get this right but it seems to rash and not well thought :'( **

**Ah! Im writing like Lavi X'(**

**Lavi: hey!**

**O_O I better leave now…..HERE B UR STORY!**

**p.s. I don't own -man or any of the original characters.**

The stone corridors were cold and dark in the foggy afternoon. Lavi was sitting on that cold floor, resting we presume, after his mission. A golem appeared and started to fly around Lavi's head. " Lavi, you and Allen are to report to the Supervisor's office immediately." He rose slowly off the stone floor, " yeah, yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lavi walked over to the door closest and rapped on it lightly. " Hey Allen, supervisor needs us in his office." Several minutes later a worried Allen rushes into the hall, " Lavi… what did you do this time?"

He couldn't help but laugh, " what? me? Do something? Never…" Lavi put his arm around Allen's Shoulders, " lets get going shall we?"

Both entered the Supervisor's office to find not only Lenalee and her brother, but two others. One of them was about Allen's size, with long dark hair and a sour face. The other was tall, around five eleven in all , with medium black hair. Allen and Lavi shared there looks of confusion. " Ah, boys there you are. I'd like to introduce you two to Sam and Rissa. They are new in the organization," said the supervisor with a big smile. Sam and Rissa turned toward the two boys, Rissa said nothing and frowned at them. " Nice to meet you both ," said Sam with a smile.

" no seriously…. why are we here?" asked Lavi, deliberately showing his annoyance.

Lenalee shot a look at him, "you are here to get a new…assignment, so to speak." Allen stepped a bit closer, " do you have a file or description of the job for us?"

Supervisor put his hand up telling him to stop. " Allen-kun I don't think you understand what type of assignment we are talking about. You don't need a write up, I am assigning you two to be these girl's mentors."

"What?," echoed the four in unison.

Rissa sat back onto the couch, "we don't need babysitters." The other three nodded in agreement. "We have fought before without help from others. This is no different," piped in Sam. The atmosphere grew heavy as silence took over the room.

"Girls," spoke the supervisor, "as exorcists this is to be your home. And these 'others' ur family and teammates. Learn your place here and work together."

Both girls started to scowl as they finally agreed. " These two will teach you the things you need to know in the field and here as well."

Rissa rose from her seat and left without a word. Lavi rolled his eyes, " well this is going to be 'fun'…"

Sam quickly made her way to the doorway in which Rissa escaped, " I am very sorry for her behavior. We are not quite used to this….. 'crowded' setting. If u would excuse me." With that she left.

The room was again quiet, until Lavi piped in, "they seem like a barrel or nails…." The supervisor let out a sigh and dismissed the two with a quick warning to keep them at least some what safe. Lavi looked over at Allen, " why do we have to baby-sit those two? We should be out there fighting." Allen was watching the ceiling and they walked slowly down the hall. "we are going to teach them so that after we are gone they will be able to take over," He stated snapping out of his trance.

Lavi couldn't find a reply to that.

It was true, they weren't going to always be there. And by teaching them they will be leaving something in there wake to help the ones they leave behind.

'It is only for them that I will do this. for the ones left behind,' he thought as they made their way to a large staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been trying to write this chapter forever! and now it is finally out! XD<strong>

** that is all I have for now. I will try to update soon. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Please R&R.**

**~DV**


	3. The starting line

**Hiya! I'm back with another chapter and hopefully I have learned a thing or two about writing.**

**Sam: did u?**

**Hahahaha. …..no.**

**Sam: *sad face***

**It's ok. This chapter I will try to make better for all of you. Now that the formalities are done with the four of u can finally get down to the bear bones of the situation.**

**Sam: if I trust them, which is highly unlikely…**

**Rissa: …..**

**U both r SO helpful =_=**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. No matter how awesome it would be :P**

* * *

><p>Sam moved swiftly down the stone corridors after her friend. Trying her best to catch her while not getting lost.<p>

She placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder cautiously. "you were right back there, we both know it," Sam spoke softly while keeping pace with Rissa, "we don't need a babysitter. It's true; but we both need someone who can help us improve our way of fighting. You have just gotten the first piece of innocence weaponry you have ever held. On top of that it has excepted you."

Rissa's expression lightened. "I know that. I'm not as stupid as you," she stated in a half laughing tone.

Sam smiled at her," see don't u feel better now?" The girl's both smiled at each other as they walked through a large stone archway.

* * *

><p>Lavi pointed to the cafeteria, " maybe they're in there." Allen paused but shook his head at the thought. "I don't think they would b in there," he stated. " but the cafiteria is the second place newbies end up.."<p>

Allen paused and thought back to when he first arrived at the order He got examined, met the supervisor and - ….got something to eat. Allen gave in, "fine."

They both wandered into the room, getting a few smiles from people as they looked about until they found them talking to Jerry. As they got closer they heard Sam talking.

"….3 teriyaki chicken bowls, 5 plates of dumplings, 3 bowls of sausage and peppers and 4 _extremely_ rare steaks."

She had a huge innocent grin towards Jerry, who was losing color in his face. Lavi walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, "That's a pretty big order for someone like yourself."

A dark glare quickly to a hold of Sam's face as she turned towards the older teen, making him let go of her shoulders. "It's not like your eating it. Besides, that was a small order," Sam stated still glaring. Allen stepped in, " It's alright. I eat way more."

The two girls stopped and looked at him. "Really?," they asked kind of shocked. Allen smiled triumphantly knowing he broke some of the tension, "yeah." Both Rissa and Sam looked him up and down, evaluating him.

Finally after a few moments of exchanging looks one spoke, and not the expected one. "why do you wear those gloves? None of the others seem to," spoke Rissa in a cold tone.

Allen froze for a second and was about to answer when Lavi stepped in, "Because it is a choice. And he chose to, okay?" Both girls exchanged another glance. "alright," they both agreed and turned back towards Jerry. Lavi sighed loudly to should his annoyance with them as he turned to leave.

Allen moved towards the two and said in a sweet, yet harsh, tone, " meet us in the training room in an hour." Then he left without a word.

Rissa watched the doorway in which he left, as if he were still standing there. She snapped out of it when Sam's hand disturbed her view. " Don't." Rissa mumbled, swatting her friend's hand from in front of her face.

It was mostly silent between them until they finished their food.

"So, why were you staring at that hall huh? Did you see something weird, or creepy?" Sam asked and small glint of excitement noticeable in her voice. Rissa quickly gathered her dishes and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Come on! You can tell me! Was is dark and cool?" Yet no matter how hard she badgered her Rissa wouldn't even open her lips in an attempt to talk.

She was concentrating more on the training room…

* * *

><p><strong>oh, cliffhanger! <strong>

**not really. I know this wasn't the BEST chapter i have written but i wrote this when i was camping. And i literally just got home. I also had school stuff :P**

**but anyways this is sadly all i have for now. i will try to update as soon as i can, but it is gonna b a bit hard to do since skool is starting back up *sad face***

**anyways i hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. **

**Thanx for taking your time out to read my short chapter! ^_^  
>~DV<br>**


	4. Training Day 1

**IM SO SORRY! im a bad writer! i haven't updated in so long. i was thinking this the other day in class and with all the stuff going on i haven't been able to do so. again i am so sorry! please forgive my forgetfulness...  
><strong>

**Sam: ur so lazy**

**what?  
><strong>

**Lavi: yeah, u should work a bit more.**

**Why r u saying that? Ur SUPER lazy Lavi!**

**Sam: I agree**

**Lavi: so? I don't care what you guys say about my laziness. It's all ok**

**Both: wow**

**Ur so sweet. But an idiot…. =_='**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man or it's original characters**

* * *

><p>Lavi sat back against the wall of the training room, watching Allen.<p>

He was walking around and taking in account every pillar and crease in the place. Which, in Lavi's opinion, couldn't mean something good. Yet, Allen walked around smiling as usual.

Lavi couldn't help to think, _What is he thinking of?_

As both of the guys were in thought, the girls slipped in through the doorway.

Neither had truly noticed until they spoke.

"Is this what we will be doing? I was hoping it was more exciting," stated one with a slightly jumped and looked to the side.

Sam was leaning against the wall as if she had been there the whole time. Rissa was standing next to a near by pillar, watching Allen look over the room. Allen hadn't even taken notice of their presence there.

Sam chuckled lightly as she looked at the other two across the room. "Ah… so this is the reason."

They both watched them. _Reason?_

Allen turned around to see both the girls and smiled, "good, you're here." Lavi watched as both of them laugh and Allen looked at him obviously asking for help.

Lavi got up and told him the whole thing while holding back a laugh or two himself. Allen's face tinged a light pink as the two watched him.

Sam nudged Rissa, who seemed in a daze. Sam's face had been covered by a smirk as she leaned in towards her friend.

"R u thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked quietly. Rissa smiled, "maybe…"

Lavi and Allen were amazed, they never imagined her to smile.

It was like Kanda smiling. It isn't possible!

Lavi managed to compose himself a bit, "anyways, you guys ready for some practice?" Rissa and Sam smiled.((a bit scarily I will say))

"Are you ready to get your ass handed to u?" Allen started laughing as the red head glared at the girls, " as if."

~~~couple hours later~~~~~

Allen and Rissa took a short break as they watched the other two.

They had started a while ago and it showed, their faces lacking in color.

Rissa smiled as she watched Sam land behind Lavi and push him over.

Sam was out of breath, "…lets go already." He laughed and sat up. "what, your tired already? " Lavi asked but was surprised at his answer in return.

"There is no point in winning this, or losing this. The battlefield wont be as merciful…." Sam stated as she deactivated.

Lavi was unable to speak. Sam looked down and offered her hand, " we are in their way. They _need_ their practice."

The two others , that were listening to their chat, stood up and made their way over to them.

"hey… lets not be mean…" Allen felt a bit hurt. " I am perfectly fine."

Sam pulled Lavi to her feet, " was talking about Rissa. She just got her weapon."

He had forgotten. "oh right."

"I am still better than you though," chided Rissa. The other girl chuckled, "okay. Tell me when you are done. I'm going to go look around." Sam made her way to the door.

"is she always so cheery?" Lavi questioned. Rissa turned back towards the guys, pulling out her weapon. "she- is odd."

_Is that a compliment?_ they both thought she prepared to fight once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! that was really short! shorter than i meant it to be. i kno i didn't write out the training scene as i should have. but i am having a weird time trying to thing of a clam fighting scene. anyways... there will be fighting scenes in the future. and twill actually be written out! :D<strong>

**Thank you for reading this far, please review. ^^**

**i hope to c u next chapter! ;)**

**~DV**


	5. fights and snooping: begin!

**Hey! I'm back! Yes after the many many many many many many- eh, u get the idea. I have been gone for a while and I wish to be able to reward you with several new chapters. But unfortunately I'm not so sure that will happen right now. So please enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Sam: feel free to yell at her, I just don't have the energy to waste on her.**

…**hey…**

**Sam: its true.**

**Lavi: don't worry she cant be this grumpy all the time ^^**

**Sam: *glares at him then walks away***

**Lavi: she is like Yuu-tan in that way I guess *laughs***

…**.she is sortta grumpy isn't she? I should do something to really piss her off. How about a pink dress?**

**Lavi: … *trying not to think about it***

**Well now that they r both distracted ^^**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

"Oh, Sam, I thought you were training with Lavi," said a surprised Lenalee.

Sam strode into the office area, noticing an annoyed Japanese man on the couch. " I got bored with that, Allen and Rissa are fighting and Lavi needed a break." She left off the 'because she was beating the crud out of him' part.

Lenalee smiled faintly, " you should see Allen fight, it is a sight to see." The man looked over at them and let out a small 'che' as they went deeper into the topic. After a few minutes Sam noticed a glare out of the corner of her eye and went to confront it. " What is your problem?" She asked with a smile. "my problem?" the man asked, getting more annoyed.

"Yes, I have not done anything to you in which you are to hate me. So why do you look like someone just destroyed your precious flower garden?" The man's eyebrow twitched as she just smiled at him.

"Sam, could you-" Lenalee paused, feeling her 'Killing intent' alarm go off. She turned on her heel to find Sam smiling at one really pissed off Kanda. His anger was clearly visible and his hand on mugen, this didn't look good.

The Chinese girl strode over and pulled the taller girl out of the office. "Have you settled into your room?" Lenalee asked, trying to get her away as to spare her life. Sam blinked twice and smiled, "no, I believe I have not. I should probably do so. Thank you Lenalee." The taller girl started down the hall, she was almost out of view when she turned around, beaming as she called back.

"See you, and tell that chick to lighten up a bit! She is a real downer ya know?"

"what did she just call me?" Kanda roared from the office.

Sam laughed as she rounded the corner and headed to her room. Lenalee smiled faintly and went back into the office. _This is going to be hard to get used to, isn't it?, _She couldn't help but think as she started to sort through the paperwork yet again.

* * *

><p>"That was really good!," Allen praised the girl at his left, "are you sure this is your first day?" She gave a joking frown, "no. I had it the whole time and never told you." Lavi smiled at the two, they really seemed to be hitting it off well and he was glad.<p>

"so, were you two always together?" Lavi added in quietly, implying her and Sam. Rissa shook her head slightly and evaded a finder before answering, "Nah. We only met about a year, maybe two ago."

Both of them gave the girl a confused look, half expecting her to continue talking. " \It seems like you have been together longer than that," voiced Allen, who quickly realized he didn't say it in his head.

Rissa chuckled as they made their way down the corridor. "I guess it does seem longer than that."

"How did you two meet?" Lavi asked as he started walking in front of her, a smile on his face. "after a fight we sort of found each other."

"and?" he pressed, obviously wanting more information about it.

"If you want to know more then go ask her," Rissa replied before slipping into her room and away from the snooping redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW! it was REALLY short!<strong>

**I'm sorry! please forgive me. I couldn't think of how to continue this chapter so my brain just sort of shut down... :'(**

**anyways, please review. tell me if you like it, if u dont, what you want to/think will happen**.

**thank you for staying with me during my long absence. i am truly sorry for so. *hands everyone apology cookies***

**c ya next chapter! ;)**

**~DV**


End file.
